1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the controlling of an object through the use of adjustable compression and tension based on indications of compression and tension. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for employing an object configured to apply a biasing force, the object being compressed and extended by rods whose position may be fixed, in conjunction with a device that may clamp and hold the captured object with a known pressure.
2. Background
Compression rods, tension rods, and extension rods are used for many purposes, including retaining and stabilizing an object. Currently known devices include shock absorbers, spring loaded clamping devices, and coupling nut devices. Shock absorbers control an amount of compression to known objects while reducing extension recovery time. Shock absorbers smooth out and damp shock impulse as well as dissipate kinetic energy. Spring loaded clamping devices support the holding of an object in place by exerting over forces or under forces or spring actuated forces.
Coupling nut devices are used to create extended rod assemblies from shorter lengths of rods. Coupling nut devices may use a threaded fastener to join two male threads, commonly known as externally threaded rods. By drawing two threaded male rods closer together or driving them farther apart, an overall length of the combined two rods and coupling nut device may be fixed and known. More than one coupling nut device may be used with a plurality of threaded male rods, to create a rod assembly of more extended length.
Tension rods have a variety of applications wherein ends of a rod are forced outward to press against fixed surfaces. Curtain rods containing springs that install into window frames or shower stalls without a need for fixed hanging hardware are examples of domestic uses of tension rods.
Load cells and limit switches are used in applying compression and tension in industrial applications. Load cells are transducers that convert force into electrical signals. Limit switches are operated by the motion of a machine part or presence of an object. They are used for control of a machine, as safety interlocks, or to count objects passing a point. Standardized limit switches are industrial control components that may be operated by the motion of the operating lever. Gas cylinders, gas struts, and various hydraulic devices are also used in applications requiring compression and tension.
While these devices provide examples of applications that apply compression and tension, none of these applications are able to steadily apply fixed and known compression or tension, particularly in connection with grasping and maintaining hold of an object that may be fragile, while rigidity of the device is concurrently maintained. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.